


Turning cogs

by RatKing_max



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Body Dysphoria, Gods AU, Humanstuck kind of, Lime blood karkat, M/M, Misunderstandings, Ritual Sacrifice, Self-Esteem Issues, Violence, but like in a weird way, dark content, god of time Dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatKing_max/pseuds/RatKing_max
Summary: Today is the final day of Karkat's life. A born sacrifice for a god he doesn't believe in.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 40
Kudos: 175





	1. Sacrificial baabeast

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you just found out you're the last lime blood. You’d known your kind was rare these days, having only ever met a few others before, all on their way to ritual culling. But you’d thought the rest were off the planet, thought some had been saved from your fate, saved from the church. Now you know otherwise. The indigo blooded nun that had just informed you of that smiled brightly. Pulling you into the last of the sacred vestments. 

“You must feel mighty special, the end of an era.” She said, patting you on the arm. You struggle, growling into the gag in your mouth. Your fight only makes chains clink, no closer to escape. The nun laughs. “Poor dear, your nervous, aren’t you? You don’t have to worry.” She promises.

Then she’s yanking you up, dragging you across the plush room that’s been your prison since your hatching. You’ll never see it again. You’ve known your fate your whole life. But this is so much more, the fate of your entire kind. You're the last one, and you're on your way to your death. You struggle more, digging your heels in and yanking back, twisting in the grasp, cuffs digging into your wrists.

“Oh, don’t be like that, it's your big day.” She sighs.

You just growl and jerk, all your strength pulling against her. You refused to let your blood die, not with you, not now. She huffed and moved closer, pulling you into her by the chain. Grabbing you with strong leather covered hands. Everyone wears them when interacting with you; their claws always covered. Your bloods holy, after all, spilling it outside of ritual will end in inevitable culling for whoever broke the skin. It’s almost funny how careful she is with all of her movements, trying to keep you from fighting without possibly risking hurting you.

“You don’t know how lucky you are, Your our lords chosen. What I wouldn’t give to be lime.” She says wistfully, pulling you up into her arms and continuing down the halls. You want to fight her, to scratch, to make her hurt for saying something so awful. All you can do is glare. Fighting is useless; she’s so much stronger than you. Even if you weren't restrained, you wouldn’t have a chance. You try going limp, getting as heavy as you can, the indigo doesn't seem to notice. She just keeps on with her religious rambling. 

Your almost glad when you reach the door leading to the main chapel; You might be minutes away from your death, but at least you'll be away from the nun. 

“May the gears turn in your favor.” She says to the guards as she hands you off. ”You’ll do fantastic.” She promises, smiling warmly at you before turning and leaving. You hate her more than anyone you've ever met. At Least until the door swings open and you see the Turning Priest for the first time. A Weasley violet blood, in excessively expensive robes of sleek black silks, a gear in the center sown in golden thread. He’s smiling a shark-toothed grin that your think is meant to look calm and enlightened, but it’s just coming off as wolffish and slimy. You wrinkle your nose.

“There’s our holy baabeast, ready for slaughter. Are you excited?” He asks. Why do people keep saying that? How could anyone think this was what you want? Your shaking, vibrating with anger and fear, fighting with renewed vigor. You know You won’t escape, but at least you're doing something. The priest gives you another smile. Then he turns his attention away from you. Walking toward the large door that leads to the worship hall, to the waiting masses, thirsty for your blood. “Wait for my say, then bring him out.” He says to the guards, who nod.

Then two low blood servants throw open the doors in front of him, and he strides out to the sounds of gasps and cheers. It feels like a performance, something grand and fake. Your just a prop in it. You wonder if there’s any way could choke yourself with your chains, at least then it would take you away from them. It’s just a fantasy, though. There’s no getting out of this. You know that.

Outside, the priest is talking, pontificating about the lord of war and time. About the great battle for Alternia. About the enemy fleet bearing down, the planet's loss on the horizon. Then times stop. The massive black tear in the universe forming in the shape of a gear, the enemy ship suddenly shooting back like time was thrown in reverse for them. The advantage it gave leading to victory, The only victims on our side, being a single lime blood, disappeared from existence like they were never there. The priest talks about how even if a miracle on that level hasn’t happened since, his influence is still weaved throughout there world. Today is the holiest of days, the last lime blood to be slaughtered at the knife. Today was the final sacrifice, and their lord would see them and be pleased.

With the the guards at either side pull you up, moving you through the door. the crowd is excited to see you. Cheering and stomping as you dragged over to the center. To a raised podium, cold black metal shaped like a gear. This close, you can see the grooves made to collect your blood, feel them as your lifted, and placed on your knees on the platform. Your legs and wrists quickly chained to it, keeping you in position. 

“We will never be able to repay our lord in full, he gives so much more than he takes, but let this be a small gift. Let the last of his chosen return to him.” The priest says. Then he reaches back, pulling out his blade as the gag is removed from your mouth. The curses you want to say die on your tongue as your mind is grabbed from you. You can’t see the cerulean taking it, but you know they must be around. You can feel them controlling your face, forcing a smile.

“H-holy… holy lord of t-the gear. L-let my blood sate you.” you say in a shaky, strained voice. You hate the words being forced out of your mouth. Hate the priest and hate the church and the trolls watching, hate the god they pray too. Anger courses through you, your claws digging so hard into your palm you start to bleed. It’s the sight of bright lime hitting the cold black metal that makes you snap. “Fuck you.” You growl, chains rattling as you fight. You still feel the power on your mind, but it's overpowered, drowned in the force of your rage. All you can feel is hate. “Fuck all of you, and fuck the turning god!” You yell, looking right up at the priest.

For the first time, you see his smile fall, his face twisting into a sneer. He growls, blade raising, clearly about to strike. all you can do is screw your eyes shut and shake in fear. At Least you’d managed to do something before your death, even if that something was just a pointless curse. A pointless end to a pointless life.

But the burning pain of the blade doesn't come.

A moment later, you open your eyes again. Startling when you see the blade inches from your face. You think for a second it was a trick, a way to make you watch your own death. But the priest doesn't move; nothing moves. Everyone around you frozen in place, like perfect statues. You sit like that for a moment, confusion flooding you, until suddenly your vision floods with red, and you lose consciousness.


	2. in the in-between

You don’t know where you are. You don’t even really think your anywhere. The space around you is... black? You think that’s the color you’d use to describe it. But that's really not right. It’s just nothing. Focusing on it makes your head hurts. Every color and none of them at all. 

How long have you been standing here? How did you get here? Have you always been here? It feels like you’ve been in this space for decades and less than a second. An endless space that can fit on a pinprick. It expands and shrinks and warps around you. You try to scream, but no sound comes because there’s no air for it to travel through. No surface for the sound to bounce off. You are everywhere and nowhere, a billion years ahead and behind you, that will pass in seconds. 

You close your eyes, falling to your knees. At Least you think you do. You’d need a body to fall. Do you have a body? You think you do, or maybe once did, but with your eyes closed, you can’t seem to remember… are your eyes closed? It’s as black as it was. Do you have eyes? Do you exist? Did you ever?

“I’m sorry.” A voice booms suddenly from all around you. It's the sound of a ticking clock, the sound of metal against metal. It’s a young man speaking in a mutter. 

If you have eyes, they fly open. The void around you has turned red, still not physically anything, but at least now it has color. Now You can feel time passing, can sort out one second from the next. You take the new bit of clarity the return of time has given you to stand. You think you are standing. It makes you feel better to believe you are that you can control your own body still, at least, even if you can’t handle it. 

“I’m so fucking sorry.” The voice repeats; it sounds strained, shaky, and guilty. 

“S-Sorry for what?” You ask. There’s an itch at the back of your mind, a familiarity to the voice, to the red around you, but you can’t seem to follow the train of thought long enough to catch why.

“I didn’t know my influence would stain you… your kind won’t accept you like this. I’ll find you somewhere else. I’ll make this okay. I can fix it.” The voice rambles. You can’t see anyone, but you can imagine whoever it is pacing. “It’ll all be ok. We’ll make it work. John will get here soon, he knows all about this kind of shit. He's a blood professional. A meat master-“ he continues on in his multi-layered voice for some time.

Who the fuck is this guy even? What happened to make him so apologetic? You don’t particularly care. You can’t focus on anything too long, the brief clarity the reinstatement of time gave you is starting to slip. You feel like you might be drifting off into a sort of existential void, not the panic of before, just a confused thoughtlessness. 

You snap to focus when green floods the room. suddenly your hit with the feeling of being physical again. Unlike the sort of phantom limb feeling you’ve been having, You truly can feel your body, feel your heart beating, and the air in your lungs. You suddenly are uneasy about the lack of anything else physical around you. It's like you're floating on nothing, a slip away from falling into the red and green void.

“What did you need my help with buddy? Oh wait... what’s that doing here?” A new voice asks, you here a chipper young man slightly nasally tone, but like the other voice, that’s not all there is to it. With it, there's the sound of billions of animals, of their calls and cries, there heartbeat and breathing. It’s a bazaar contrast to how nerdy the voice sounds, almost funny if you think about it. 

“I- I fucked up, when I was watching a ritual in my honor.-” The red one starts. 

“You still watch rituals?” the green one says you think he was called John? Maybe? It seems a weird name for whatever this thing is, but it works. 

“course, I do. It's one of the rules.”

“I know we’re meant to. But I just throught it was one of Dirks weird rules none of us actually fellow. It’s not like you have any say in what they do. Why bother watching some animals like dance around and pray to you. They don’t know shit about us other than our mistakes. I get needing an ego boost, but it always just felt kind of… icky to me.”

“It’s not about ego dude. It's the opposite, I think, it’s so we can see how our mistakes fuck shit over… for example, I was watching a ritual from Alternia.” 

“Oh dang, I almost forgot about that one. A lot of mistakes there. We all fucked that up. I mean with the blood color stuff, and the undead. It’s Pretty embarrassing honestly how bad it all went.” 

“Yeah, well, they pray to me there, because I’m a fuck up. They uh… kill for me there. They killed him for me there. Tried to at least.” Red says, and oh shit there talking about you. You try to snap to attention. It’s getting harder and harder to think the longer you float here.

“So you what? Just grabbed him?” John sounds incredulous.

“I had to! They did a fucking genocide for me john like I’m not even being hyperbolic or anything, this guy is the LAST of his whole kind. Because they killed the rest for me. Was I just meant to sit there and let my mistakes cause the whole goddamn blood color race to die out.” 

“Yes? I’m pretty sure exactly yes. Animals kill for me all the time; I think we're meant to ignore it and pretend it’s not happening. Another good reason not to watch.” 

“Watching the rituals is a rule for a reason,” red says defensively.

“so is not interacting with the life we make… I’m pretty sure that’s like the number one rule.” John counters. There’s a long moment of silence. What is even happening? You’ve got no clue. You know it’s about you, at least kind of. You should probably be listening. Or maybe you shouldn’t. Your still not sure you exist.

“Well, it’s already happened,” Red says after the pause.

“Yeah, yeah, your right. No point in fighting about it. What did you need help with here?” 

“I don’t know, dude. This is all so fucked up. I want to send him somewhere better than Alternia. Especially after what my influence did to his blood…”

“Well it definitely Isn’t hard to find places better than there. I’ve got an idea of a good place I think.” John says. “right amount of limbs, red blood, slightly better then average overall quality of life. Seems like the perfect choice.” 

Then suddenly, the green takes everything over. Suffocating and all-consuming. You can feel your body change, every cell rearranging, Taking your breath for you. As soon as the green took over your world you lost time again. You don’t know how long you're in that’s shifting state. But it does at some point end. You look down at your hands, now a tan brown and clawless, and feel weird. You still can’t focus long enough to formulate how you think about it, but you know it’s bazaar and wrong. You don’t try to vocalize the feeling. 

“you won't Tell Dirk about all this, will you?” Red asks nervously.. 

“Don’t worry about it, dude. You're doing a good thing here. Even if it’s wildly against all of our rules.” John says, cheerily. “But uh… I have to go, Jade and I are working on some new habitats today. Good luck!” 

“Yeah. You to man. Thank you for doing this.” 

“Anytime,” John says. Then the green is gone, and you feel your form disappear. Another grasp on reality is taken from you. The red remains all encompassing.

Suddenly there a presence with you too. The same red as everything else, so it’s hard to place. But it looks humanoid, tall and thin with pointed edges. You can’t keep track of its movement until it right up on you. You can see its eyes, deep black with pupils in the shape of slowly Turning red gears. It’s looking right at you. “I’m going to make this right,” it promises, the voice you’ve heard now coming from a source. You feel a dull, confused fear grab you; you can’t look away from the gears in those eyes. Before you can remember why they scare you so much, it reaches out and touches you. And your awareness goes completely foggy. 

The only thing you can see are those large staring eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art by me. after i thought of what his eyes were like i couldn't not draw them.


	3. Humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh boy it's been a bit. Don't worry folks I didn't forget about this fic! I'll try to get the next chapter out a bit quicker.

When you wake up, you have no idea what time it is. There is only one window in your and Sollux's shared basement studio apartment, and it had long ago been blocked off with blankets and pillows. So the only light in the room is the computer Sollux is hunched over, feverishly typing away at whatever program he is working on.

When you’d gone to bed, he’d been passed out on the floor, finally ending his four day stretch of caffeine pill and energy drink fueled computer mania. Now that he is awake, he is right back at it. He’s been pretty obsessed with his new project. You’ve got no clue what it is because despite both of you having exactly matching computer science degrees, you don’t understand 90% of the shit he says when he’s talking about his work. You’ve stopped asking him about it, not needing your mediocrity rubbed in your face. 

You sigh, stretching out lazily on your bed, arms spread out, so your hands are dangling over the edge, resting on the carpet since the mattress is on the ground. You think maybe you should just go back to bed. You woke up already feeling shitty and exhausted; maybe it would be best just to get a fresh start tomorrow. It would make you feel like a useless piece of shit, but so would laying around the apartment doing nothing, which is what you’d do if you got up.

The internal conflict is resolved when your stomach growls, letting you know that not moving at all isn’t an option, at least not without the kind of next-level depression the likes of which your current ennui can’t hold a candle to.

Before sitting up, you grab your phone off the bed next to you. It’s 5:30 pm… pretty early for you honestly. The suns probably even still out, not that you have any plans on seeing it. You still mentally pat yourself on the back for waking up while you still have the option. In celebration, you open your phone and watch mind-numbing YouTube videos on your side in bed.

An hour or so later, the discomfort in your stomach finally forces you to stand. You stumble through the messy dim room over to the small counter with a sink in it. It “falls under the legal definition of a cooking area,” according to your landlord, which feels dubious, but it’s not like either of you have checked. Instead, you just bought a microwave and a mini-fridge, it works perfectly fine as a space to store the garbage you and Sollux eat.

You push open the mini-fridge, unsurprised but still disgusted when you see it’s jammed full of Red Bull. How Sollux is still alive you’ve got no fucking clue, he barely even eats anything, his body running off seemingly exclusively caffeine and angst. You think maybe he chooses the grossest possible energy drink as one of the fucked up self punishments he sometimes gets into. There’s no none sad reason someone would willingly drink that over sweet garbage. You think all this while you grab one of the cans out of the fridge and pop it open. Your super depressed, so your point still stands. 

Next is the part your excited about. Because you just got a fresh new shipment of June beetle grubs. Bugs are, by far, your favorite food. Everyone you know find’s it horrifying, Sollux has quartered them all off to own your cabinet away from all the other food. At a certain point, you stopped being able to care what other people thought about your eating habits. You're an adult if you want to spend your hard-earned money on freeze-dried mealworms that’s no one's business but yours. 

You’ve only just gotten the bag open when your phone starts going off in your pocket. You huff grumpily, though your mounting anger softens as soon as you see the name flashing across the screen.

”what's up loser” Terezi’s harsh voice says as soon as you pick up, and a small smile appears on your face. 

“Well, I was trying to have a relaxing evening before you so fucking rudely interrupted.” You bitch, happy to fall into the comfortable dynamic. 

“Too bad! Get your ass in gear, you and Sollux are going to take me drinking.” She asserts, and you roll your eyes. 

“Fuel your budding alcoholism alone pyrope. I’ve got better shit to do.” You say. She just laughs at you.

“bullshit you do. Pick me up in twenty.” She says, then hangs up before you can respond. You sigh, staring down at your phone for a second before a grin comes across your face and you laugh. Picking up a throw pillow from the couch and tossing it at the back of Sollux's head. He jumps, gangly limbs flailing around like a fucking idiot as he turns around to glare at you.

“What the fuck, KK?” He asks, crossing his arms. 

“We’re going out tonight with Terezi.” You inform him, saying it like the unchangeable fact it is. 

“No? I’ve got work to do.” He argues. 

“You think she cares? I’m just the messenger in this man. So get up, and take a shower your hair could start a grease fire.” You say. He grumbles bitterly but does stand, shuffling off towards the bathroom.

You huff, pulling yourself off the couch and shuffling off to the pile of clothes that serves as your closet. Locating one of your many baggy black sweaters and checking to make sure it's not visibly dirty. The weather is starting to get hot again. But the idea of leaving the safety of your apartment in anything that doesn't hide your frame makes your skin crawl. You've never liked your body much, in ways you have trouble describing. In your teens, you'd been taken to a therapist who told you you had body dysphoria, but you think he was just trying to be kind. You know it's not anything so normal. It's not your weight, or your gender, you've got no blemishes or scars that particularly bother you. It's something much broader and much weirder than that. You just feel fundamentally incorrect. From head to toe, in ways you could never explain, you feel wrong.

You've felt it your whole life, and you've found bazaar little ways of coping with it. When you were fifteen, you dyed your hair black to piss off the people at the foster home, and after you’d stared at yourself for hours because, for the first time in your life, part of you almost looked right. You've been dying your hair ever since. Then there were your nails. After a drunken and embarrassing conversation with Nepeta, she had decided that like her, you were an ‘otherkin’ and insisted you come with her to her nail salon to get claws with her. The worst part is that on some level, she must have been right because you love the claws. In your drunken state, you had cried when you first saw them, and have been maintaining them ever since, even when you can barely afford it.

Black claws, black hair, and black sweaters, everyone assumes you're just a goth. No one knows your a fucking crazy person that does all this just to feel a little bit less like a stranger in your own body. No one can tell that you're a freak.

If it wasn't for Terezi, there's no way you'd be leaving your house. But there's no saying no to her, and you wouldn't want to even if you could. So you dutifully get ready. Sollux soon comes out of the bathroom, already ready to go in his dingy patched up jean jacket and those dweeby 3D glasses he likes. You both get into your cheap beat up car and head off to Terezi’s. 

She's already waiting outside the building when you get there, looking as strange and garish as always. Today she's pairing her pointed shades and crocs with a pair of polka-dotted shorts and a tied off button up covered in neon flames.

“You're late,” she says as she throws the car door open. 

“Were five minutes early? You said twenty minutes.” Sollux says.

“Yesh, so pedantic. I was ready before you got here, so that means you're late,” she explains. You open your mouth to argue with her awful logic, but she’s already talking again before you can. “I'll let it slide this time. We're celebrating boys, Just had my finals, one more semester, and I'll be in law school.” she brags.

“Aren't you already in law school? You're in college, to become a lawyer, how is that not law school?” you ask. 

“No dumbass. I'm not in law school; I'm getting a bachelors of law. It's super different; any idiot off the street can get a bachelor's degree and call themselves a ‘legal adviser’ or some other bullshit. Its law school that separates the boys from the men.” 

“Still sounds the same to me.” you shrug.

“That, Karkat, is why you could never be a lawyer,” she says, and you roll your eyes. 

Soon you all get where you're headed. A sketchy grunge bar that's always made you a little nervous, but Terezi insists it is the best place in town. She's there enough that everyone knows who she is, and it only took one person needing stitches after being hit with her cane for everyone to learn not to fuck with the blind girl. 

“Terezi!” the massive biker behind the bar calls when he sees you all come in—immediately starting on her drink without needing to be asked. handing her a a glass of neon green liquid that smells like cotton candy mixed with paint thinner.

“Hey, sal. You've met Karkat, and Sollux before haven't you?” she says, gesturing back at her nervous friends. The bartender eyes you and Sollux over. you can't tell if it's meant to be threatening or if you're just a coward. 

“Think so. What can I get you boys?” he asks,

“Vodka red bull,” Sollux says automatically, and you roll your eyes, the guys got a problem. 

“Uh… can I get a sangria?” you say, and the bartender snorts at your choice in girly drinks.

“Whatever you say, kid,” he says. 

A few minutes later he sets the drinks down in front of you both. While you listen to Terezi, tell you stories about college parties and asshole professors. 

“But enough of my bullshit. Let's get to you two. I want to hear about all the drama.” she says. 

“There isn't any,” you say.

“We don't leave our apartment, TZ,” Sollux adds.

“come on. Of course, there's drama.” Terezi says. “How's it going with Feferi?” she asks Sollux.

“Uhg.” he groans, slumping in his seat. Terezi grins triumphantly.

“Ooo trouble with the fish bitch, I'm so shocked,” she says. She can't see Sollux's glare, but you're sure she knows it's there.

“It's nothing to do with her; she's great actually. It's Eridan that's the problem. As if it's ever anyone else.” Sollux explains, getting tense in the way he only ever does when discussing Eridan. 

“Do tell,” she says, leaning forward on her elbows.

“He's just such a dick. I can't do anything with Fef without him showing up. Last week, we were at dinner at a nice restaurant, I had to get fucking reservations for this place. And not five minutes after we sat down in walks Eridan with his smug face and his hipster scarf. He just come right over to us and pulls up a goddamn chair. Of course, fefs to sweet to tell him to fuck off, and I'm not about to be an asshole to her ‘bestie’ so he just stayed there, through the whole dinner. What kind of person does that?” Sollux went off. You've heard this story about fifty times since it happened. 

“That's hilarious! What's wrong with that guy?” Terezi laughs, sounding not at all sympathetic to Sollux’s struggles. 

“Did you hear he's been trying to talk to Vriska again?” Sollux asks. Terezi laughs cruelly.

“Seriously? If he tried to pull that kind of shit with her, she'd cut his dick off. He's fucked!” She laughs. 

“I don't know why he thinks anyone would want to be with his sorry ass.” Sollux grumbles.

“I don’t know. I've been thinking you and him would make a good couple.” you shrug, taking another drink of what the bartender claims is a sangria but is clearly just cheap red wine mixed with fruit punch. 

“What?!?!” Sollux half shouts, looking shocked and confused. Terezi laughs even louder, banging her hand on the bar with the force of it.

“I mean, you are always talking about him. You have strong feelings about him.” you justify, already feeling awkward. Realizing that was one of your weird opinions, that's best not to share.

“I fucking hate him; he hates me. Why the hell would we date?”Sollux questions. You want to ask what's the difference. Instead, you just shrug. You've always had the strangest trouble distinguishing hate and love; they're different, but they're both a secure connection, and they've always both felt romantic. 

“You're such a weirdo.” Terezi says happily, grinning maniacally at you.

“Whatever. I'm not good with relationships.” you mutter.

“That's why your dating Gamzee,” Terezi adds, you wince slightly. 

“I'm not dating Gamzee.” you groan grumpily, rubbing a hand over your face. You don't want to talk about gamzee. You have no way of explaining what you have with him, not even to yourself. You avoid thinking about it whenever you can. Luckily before Terezi can push the topic any further, Sollux interrupts. 

“I think someones staring at you, KK.,” he says, jerking his head at the other side of the bar. Through the crowd, you can see the man in question. He looks away as soon as you notice him, but even with his dumb shades, you've got no doubt he was staring. 

“What's he look like?” Terezi asks.

“Like an asshole,” you reply. 

“A Little more descriptive dumbass, if you haven't noticed, I'm blind.” she chastises you. 

“I don't know? Blond, sorta tall. Wearing sunglasses inside like a dick.” you describe. 

“Is he hot?” she asks.

“Jesus, I guess? In a fuckboy sort of way,” you answer.

“Sweet, and he's just behind us?” she asks.

“Yeah, up against the back wall. Why?” you say. Then she turns quickly around in her seat to face him.

“Hey, cool kid, come over here!” she yells. You go wide-eyed, absolutely horrified. The blond looks just as shocked, he starts to look around like she wasn't talking to him. 

“Fucking stop! What's wrong with you!” you say in an angry whisper, she ignores you.

“Coool kid! I know you're over there—guy in the sunglasses staring at my twink friend. Get over here before I come to get you.” she calls. Biting your hand when you try to put it over her mouth. To your horror, the sunglasses guy starts walking over.

“You called,” he says casually, though he is blushing bright red and shifting around uncomfortably.

“Were you just going to stare, or were you going to at least ask him his name,” Terezi asks, clearly enjoying the awkward energy she's causing. 

“good point. Whats your name then?” sunglasses asks, looking right at you. You know you must look terrified. You hadn't been expecting to have to deal with something like this tonight.

“Who the fuck are you?” you say aggressively, hoping to scare him off. 

“I'm Dave. I think I asked you first, though,” he replies, crossing his arms and grinning at you. If it wasn't for the remaining blushed, you think all nervousness had left him.

“Fine. I'm karkat. Why were you staring at me creep?” you bit, keeping on with the angry approach, begging him to get the hint and leave. It seemed to have the opposite effect. He seems amused.

“Saw something interesting, I guess,” he says, shrugging. You suck in a breath, blushing under his gaze.

“Well, now that interdictions are done, let’s go Sollux,” Terezi says, standing up.

“What? Where are we going?” Sollux questions.

“There’s a pinball machine by the bathrooms, were going to go play it,” she explained, grabbing Sollux's arm to start pulling him away. 

“I’ll come,” you say, starting to stand. She plants a hand on your chest and pushes you back down into the stool.

“No, you aren't. Unless you think gamzee will be jealous?” She teases, grinning darkly. You glare at her; she knows that’s a cheap shot. 

“We aren’t dating.” You growl.

“Well, then you should be fine talking to Dave. Come on, Sollux.” She says, pulling Sollux off his stool, stopping briefly to push Dave towards the seat next to you. Then dragging Sollux away through the crowd, leaving you with Dave the handsome fuckboy.

“She's charming,” Dave says, sliding into the stool Terezi had directed him to.

“ Honestly, this is pretty tame for her.” You sigh, rubbing your hand over your face. Resigning yourself to the fact that this is happening and there’s nothing you can do about it.

“Well, if I have to be here, let me at least get you another drink,” Dave says, waving over the bartender, getting another sangria for you and an apple sour for himself. Then for the next thirty minutes, the two of you just talk. Much to your annoyance, he’s charming and honestly pretty funny. You are enjoying yourself, Terezi’s going to be so smug.

You are about to ask for his number when a drunk woman with flowers and leaves weaved into her hair can stumbling over and threw her arms around Dave’s shoulders.

“Davvvvey hey! You were so right! This is such a fun bar.” She slurs happily. Dave laughs, patting her hand.

“Yeah, jade. Wheres Jake? I bet he's missing your company.” Dave asks, she giggles. 

“That’s what I came to tell you! Jake went home with a boy; I think I’m going to too! I found a really nice guy!” She chirps happily. 

“Damn, I should have known I couldn’t take you two anywhere without you finding some choice ass. Like you’ve got a sixth sense for it.” Dave says, jade giggles, then finally looks up at you. 

“Hello!” She says, smiling.

“Hey?” you say. 

“Right, this is my buddy jade. Jade, this is-“ Dave started.

“Ohhhhh, you must be Karkat!” She says. Your blood runs cold, and your breath catches in your throat. Dave gose rigid.

“H-how, do you know my name?” you ask. She looks confused.

“Dave talks about you all the time?” She says.

“Jade, please, please shut up,” Dave says tensely. You just stare in horrified shock. 

“What? What did I do?” She asks, looking at Dave.

“This is the first time Karkat and I have met.” He says, blushing a bright humiliated red.

“Oh no! I’m sorry, Dave!” She gasps.

“Have you been fucking stalking me!” you say, standing up and glaring at Dave.

“No! No, it’s not like that it’s just…” he trails off, trying to find the words. 

“Stay the fuck away from me!” You yell, Turning and half sprinting away, pushing through the crowd until you find Terezi and Sollux learning against the pinball machine chatting.

“KKs back,” Sollux announces when he sees you.

“How’d it go stud, coming to tell us you're not coming home with us tonight.” Terezi teases. 

“Are you ok?” Sollux asks, looking concerned.

“We have to go, now,” you say firmly. Voice so serious it managses to wipe the grin off Terezi's face. 

“What happened?” She asks.

“Come on, please. I’ll tell you in the car.” You almost beg. You need to be out of here, need to get as far away from Dave as you can. You have a stalker. You didn’t think that was something that happened to people like you. And you have no clue what to do about it.

When you tell them Terezi promises to hunt him down and break his nose, Sollux says that he’ll get the locks changed, and promises to walk with you when you have to leave until they have this sorted out. You feel a little better knowing they have your back. But you don’t stop looking over your shoulder the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta for this fic, let me know if anyones interested in doing that!


	4. All Hallows Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on this I swear. This was very fun to write.

“Welcome, friends.” Kanaya's voice drifts in from all around you, magnified by the speakers you know she's planted throughout the room. You huddle in her kitchen with the rest of your friends, waiting to see what she has in store this year. “Tonight is all Hallows eve, the night when the threads of realities are loosened. And the impossible becomes possible,” she says dramatically. Through the doorway, there's a buzz as a smoke machine kicks on, the room filling with mist. Slowly, through that mist, you can see Kanaya's silhouette. You haven't seen her costume yet, but just from the shadow, you can tell it's as extravagant as ever. “We, friends, are here to celebrate this. To revel in the horror of the night.” She steps into the room, ghostly in her long tattered wedding gown. Her head is down, a gossamer vale obscuring her features. “Tonight, we wrap ourselves in madness and darkness like a lovers embrace,” she says, reaching the table, she grabs a shot glass of red liquid that had been placed there for her. You all grab your own, holding them out in front of you. She looks up at all of you, her face beautiful and dramatic, fake blood splattered across pale skin. Her eyes are bright red, expensive color contacts. She grins revealing gleaming fangs. “Let's fucking party.” she says.

You all slam the shot, then throw your glasses against the ground, shattering them. Kanaya had specially made sugar glass for the moment, to keep this dumb tradition alive without messing up her kitchen floors. You all cheer and yell, taking a moment to just revel in a moment of pure stupid childish chaos. You've been doing this particular tradition since high school. Even as your friend group grew, and adult life slowly took all of you over. Through it all, you still have this. 

Once everyone calms down, you're all grinning and giggling like idiots. Manic energy buzzing between you all as you stand around the table. Another round of shots are poured, tequila mixed with red food coloring Kanaya had put in a fancy glass bottle labeled ‘virgins blood.’ Then thumping dance music is put on, and everyone disappears into the house. Sollux is quickly snagged from your side by Aradia and Feferi, Who both cling close to him as he's pulled away. The fact that Sollux, the caffeine-addicted emo super hacker, is the ladies' man of your group will never stop being funny to you. Though honestly, if given a choice between yourself, Gamzee, Eridan, Equius, or Sollux, you'd probably end up picking him to.

You drift through the crowd, happy to just drink red wine and watching as your friends enjoy each other's company. You missed this, missed being able to see them. Sollux is the only one you talk to anymore, and even then, he's busy most of the time. You spend most of your time alone, and it's extremely nice just to be around other people again. 

“I need a smoke. Come out with me.” Terezi says suddenly from behind you as you're pouring yourself your second glass of wine. You jump, not knowing she'd been there. 

“Jesus fucking christ, don't sneak up on me like that.” you gasp. Glancing over at her. She's grinning under the stuffed hood of her dragon onesie.

“Pussy.” she says. “Come on,” she turns, strutting out the back door. You follow out behind, onto the porch.

“Hi, mother fuckers.” Gamzee rasps as you walk out. He's lounging on the bench swing smoking; the whole porch smells like weed. Terezi growns, shoulders slumping when she realizes he's here. You smile at him, and he shifts on the bench, making room for you. “Get your ass over here, bro,” he says. Terezi looks betrayed when you walk across the porch and slide in next to him. His arm fitting down across your shoulders.

“What are you doing out here, asshole,” Terezi says grumpily. Pulling out a cigarette from her pack of camels and deftly lighting it.

“I'm just sitting here enjoying the miracle of the motherfucking stars,” he says, taking another toke as he leans back to stare up at the sky, breathing out the smoke in a curling cloud above him. 

“Sounds dumb, guess I wouldn’t know though, since I can't fucking see.” Terezi mutters. 

“You're not missing much. It's pretty cloudy,” you say, looking up at the inky expanse, only a few glimmers of stars visible.

“GODDDDDDDD CAN YOU BE ANY MORE OF A LOSER!” A familiar biting voice booms from across the yard, startling all of you. You huff miserably; you'd recognize Vriska's voice anywhere. Terezi’s jaw tenses, her knuckles going white from how tightly she's grabbing her cane.

“What's that bitch doing here?” she hisses.

“I knew she'd party crash the second I heard she wasn't invited. Shes already fucking starting shit from the sound of it,” you say. Standing up to look across the back yard, finding her by the side of Kanaya’s pool. Arms crossed as she looms over Tavros, sneering down at him. He says something quietly that you can't make out, but it seems to piss Vriska off. Her face twists in what almost looks like disgust.

“You haven't changed one bit Tavros, you just whine, whine, whine, it’s so booooooooring. Get out of my way; you're a waste of my time,” she says. Pushing his wheelchair with her foot, directly back into the pool. He yells, arms flailing as the chair falls backward, and he collapses into the pool. Vriska laughs, throwing her head back. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” you yell. Sprinting into action, vaulting over the side of the porch. Shoving past vriska and leaping into the frigid pool after Tavros. Swimming down to the bottom where he flails helplessly, desperately trying to swim. You grab him best as you can, yanking him back out of the water and over the side. Where he gasps and shakes, eyes closed tight. 

“T-thank you,” he says in a quavering whisper.

“Yeah… don't worry about it.” You say softly to him. Then you wipe around to glare at Vriska. “Are you a fucking psychopath?!? You could have killed him!” you yell at her, she rolls her eyes.

“Stop overreacting. I was just trying to teach him a lesson,” she says, having the audacity to look at you like you're the crazy one.

“By trying to kill him. You've got a goddamn problem like medically you've got to be fucked in the head to do the shit you do,” you say.

“You're so dramatic.” she huffs. You're at a loss for words, so angry that you're left just gaping at her, searching desperately for words. Luckily Terezi finally makes it over; she's always been better at dealing with Vriska than you. You turn your attention back to Tavros, patting him on the shoulder.

“I'm going to go back in for the chair,” you tell him. He nods, eyes still closed, and you sink back into the water. Struggling to drag the heavy metal chair back up to the surface.

When you remerge, Vriska and Terezi are in a yelling match. Though, to your shock, after a moment, you realize their argument has absolutely nothing to do with the attempted manslaughter that just happened. Instead, they seemed to have dragged up their own long past personal issues. You want to yell at them, to demand they get their fucking priorities straight and deal with the actual issue at hand. You might have done it too, if you hadn't glanced down to see Tavros shivering pitifully in his waterlogged peter pan costume. Your shoulders slump, and you sigh, pulling yourself out of the pool. 

“Let's go get you dried off,” you say to him, helping him back on to his chair. Wheeling him around towards the house and away from the screaming women.

Inside is just as chaotic as outside. You can hear the sounds of arguing from the living room, muffled by the walls. You make sure Tavros is set up in the guest bathroom before going to investigate. 

You are shocked and confused to find Sollux and Eridan rolling around on the floor in an awkward heap of gangly limbs. Neither of them knows how to fight, and they've both managed to get tangled in Eridan’s long, expensive harry potter robes. feferi is sobbing in the background. It's a scene somewhere between funny and almost surreal, and you can't help but gawk at it like a train wreck. Eridan rolls on top of Sollux, who's twisting and punching blindly up at him, meaning to hit Eridan in the side of the face. Eridan growls, one hand pinning Sollux the best he can while the other reaches up onto the side table they've rolled next to. Grabbing a pot containing one of Kanaya's carefully maintained bonsai trees and deliberately knocking it to the floor. It only nearly misses Sollux's head as he rolls out of the way, but the pot shatters on impact. Sending dirt flying through the room and damaging the tiny tree inside. The energy changes as soon as it breaks. You freeze and glance over at Kanaya, who before this had been standing watching with bemused indifference. Now her face is twisted in horror and rage. She makes a noise you can only describe as a roar, deep and guttrel. Upon hearing this, Sollux quickly kicks himself away from Eridan. Rolling away right as Kanaya gets up on him, grabbing Eridan by the collar of his robes.

“Get out,” she growls in his face.

“It was just a plant,” he says, the exact wrong thing to say. She picks him up off the floor and practically throws him across the room.

“Get out of my house, now!” she demands, stomping towards him, radiating rage. “Out!” she yells again, he scrambled back. 

“Ok, ok, I'm sorry!” he says. Clumsily getting up on his feet and nearly running away from her. A few moments later, there's the sound of the door slamming, and Kanaya comes back into the room with a huff, sinking to examine her broken banzai. You end up next to Aradia, who’s just smiling her usual unhinged smile, looking out over the scene like it was an entertaining tv show.

“What the fuck happened?” You ask her.

“Eridan was very drunk and tried to kiss Feferi. She told him, no, so he slapped her. Then Sollux punched him.” She recaps brightly. You glance over at Feferi, who was still sobbing; Sollux was huddled close to her, trying to console her. 

“He slapped her? That’s fucked up even for him.” You say, shocked that that had all just happened.

“I think it's very in character actually.” Aradia says, shrugging.

“I guess. God tonights been so fucked.” you sigh. And because the universe has a sick sense of humor, before Aradia can reply, there's a crash and a scream of the kitchen. Your shoulders slumped and resigned to your fate; you make your way over, ready to break up whatever stupid fight was happening there. 

Gamzee is standing in the center of the room, long hair falling over his face as he stares down at Equius, who is lying at his feet, clutching his side and gasping. Blood spreading in a slow puddle under him. You freeze, just staring at the scene, looking between equius shaking injured form and the bloody pocket knife you now see Gamzee is clutching. Your heart pounds in your ears, your breath picking up into harsh gasps.

There’s a piercing scream of pure desperate rage, from behind Gamzee. You don’t see Nepeta until she’s jumped on his back. Clawing and kicking with all of her considerable strength. Gamzee laughs, Looking up at all of you with a huge grin. Just as he does, one of Nepeta’s acrylic claws gets his eye, catching briefly on his top eyelid before tearing through. Blood flows freely down the side of Gamzee's face, and he laughs louder. Reaching a hand up and grabbing Nepeta by her neck. Dragging her over his shoulder and slamming her to the floor. 

His switchblade is to her throat immediately, right against her jugular. And you believe he’ll do it. That without hesitation, he’d slit one of your closest friend's throats. 

“Gamzee!” You yell, stepping forward before you know what you're doing. He pauses, not looking away from Nepeta, who is still struggling and screaming on the floor. “Gamzee buddy, look at me.” You say, sinking to your knees in front of them. He slowly moves his eyes up to look into yours. He seems so manic, so thrilled; it sends a shiver down your spine. You want to run, but you can’t; you have to do something.

“What’s up?” He says voice calm like he wasn’t currently choking out someone you’ve both known since highschool. You stay focused on his face, Your hand reaching out on instinct, lightly patting the side of his cheek. 

“Let's get out of here. This party fucking sucks.” You say quietly. He's entirely out of it, barely even seeing you. You can’t reason with him, so you’ll distract him.

“Yeah? I’m having a great motherfucking time right now.” He purrs, hand tightening around Nepeta’s neck. Her fighting is getting weaker, and that scares the shit out of you.

“No, come on. Let’s go. We can find better things to do.” You insist, pulling on his sleeve. He stays where he is for a moment, thinking over his choices. Then he shrugs, following you up, wrapping his arms around your waist. You feel sick, but you're in the home stretch, no pussying out now. You lead him past the crowd, not looking up at anyone. The second Gamzee's up; they rush over to Equius and Nepeta. You trust them to make sure they're ok. You just focus on getting out. 

You take him through the back door and out through the porch. Cursing under your breath when you hear the sound of Vriska’s and Terezis’s continued yelling. Holding your breath the whole time you're passing. They’ve devolved into a physical fight. And in the only moment of luck you’ve had since waking up today, neither of them notice you pass and, and you manage to get Gamzee into your car without any issue.  
As soon as you're both in, he starts digging through your glove box, quickly pulling out the ICP cd you keep in there for him, popping it into your radio. You look at him, leaning there casually, bopping along to the start of The Great Milenko. You want to scream, want to punch him. But you don’t because you're scared, terrified to your core of this man.

You’ve known him since middle school; you can remember him giggling at dirty jokes and excitedly showing you when he learned how to juggle. He’d just tried to kill nepeta. You can’t put those things together in your mind. 

You're on the verge of tears, can feel them hot and heavy behind your eyes. But You can’t focus on it now, not with Gamzee still in the car next to you. So you grit your teeth and start driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itttts murderstuck lol. Hope you enjoyed. Take care of yourself guys and gals.


	5. The worst night of your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big warning. This is a very dark chapter like nothing at all good happens to our boy in this one. And the bad things do include an attempted sexual assault. If you don't want to read that but still are interested in this fic, I'm going to summarize this chapter in the next one's notes. So feel free to skip it. Take care of yourselves yall

You end up at a motel six a few miles away from Kanaya's. You didn’t know where else to go; you just needed to stop somewhere. How can this be happening to you? It all feels so fake, like something out of a nightmare. ’wake up then,’ you beg under your breath, digging your nails into your thighs. Your acrylic claws. The image of Nepetas claws slashing across Gamzee's eye swims to the front of your mind, and you almost gag. He should probably go to a hospital for it. You haven't looked at him yet, You don't think you could handle it if you did. But you're sure the injury is serious. If you were a good friend, you take him to the ER... If you were a good friend, you'd take him to jail.

” I'm going to go get a room.” you say after a long pause, almost having To shout over how loud the radio is. Gamzee grunts in acknowledgment, and you start out towards the lobby. Only getting a few steps away before freezing at the sound of the passenger door opening. “Get back in the car.” You call back to him.

“Nah, I wanna come,” Gamzee says, scraping his way across the parking lot until he is right behind you. His arm flops down across your shoulder as he leans close to you. 

“Please, please just stay here. I’ve got it. I’ll be back in five fucking minutes, Gamzee, please.” You almost beg. You know how he must look. He reeks of blood; he must be covered in it. You still haven’t looked at him. 

“Stop bitching, bro.” He says, patting your shoulder before pressing forward, dragging you along with him. This is a nightmare; you're in hell; this must be what you get for being such an awful piece of shit your whole life.

The bell above the door rings as you enter; the chick behind the counter, a broad-shouldered punk with a faded green-dyed mullet, glances up at you both then dose a double-take, her wide eyes fixed on Gamzee. 

“Yo.” He says casually. You keep your head down as you pull yourself out of Gamzee’s arms and go up to the counter.

“W-we need a room for the night.” You say quietly enough that you're worried she can’t hear you. 

“Is he ok? Do I need to call someone?” She asks shakily. You need to think quickly. You look back at him for the first time since you left the party, forcing yourself to focus on strategizing. He's leaning over a vending machine, counting coins out into his bloody hand. He’s like a horror movie killer, grinning ear to ear in runny blood-soaked clown makeup, a pocket knife noticeably still palmed in his left hand. He might not be looking at you, but he’s close; he could hear you. As far as you know, it’s only the three of you here, and you know Gamzee could overpower you in a heartbeat. You can’t piss him off right now. 

“It's just Halloween makeup.” You lie. 

“Damn really? That's fucking impressive, wicked job, man!” She calls to Gamzee, who just laughs under his breath.

“Yeah. What about that room?” You say. 

“Sure thing.” She says, typing something into her computer. “Just for the one night?” She asks.

“Mhm.” You say, tapping your foot nervously. You're so on edge, all your muscles locked up like a spring. You have no handle on how Gamzee will act, he’s calm now, but that could change any second. What would you do if he tried to attack this lady? You don’t know if you’d be able to stop him, he’s stronger than you, and he’s armed. Your only chance would be to talk him out of it, and you don't know if that would work twice.

“Alrighty, that’ll be $64.89 for the night.” She says, you pull your credit card out and wordlessly hand it to her. Even if Gamzee doesn't get dangerous here, who's to say he won’t later. Every person he passes by is in danger. You have to do something. “You'll be in room 122; sign here.” She says after a pause, pushing a keycard and the receipt towards you. You hear Gamzee's drink clunk out of the machine. You don’t have much time left. 

You make a split-second decision. Quickly scrawling across the side of the paper, “lied. Call 911. Dangerous” before signing. Pushing the paper back towards her, catching her eye. Hoping your desperation and fear come across in your look. She raises an eyebrow at you before glancing down at the paper you’ve handed her. Going rigid with shock. You let go of the recent and grab the key card.

“Thanks, have a nice night.” You say. Giving her one last lingering look until you hear Gamzee approaching. You turn to face him.

“They had a faygo machine, mother fucking miracles, man,” Gamzee says, showing you the cotton candy soda he's got. You force a fake smile.

“nice. Let’s get to our room.” You say. Making yourself not to wince when he grabs you again. Keeping your mind on moving forward, begging the clerk to take you seriously.

The room isn’t far, and soon you're bustling into the dark motel room behind Gamzee. 

“Get the lights.” You say as you pull the door closed. Only to be suddenly pinned against the door as soon as it's shut. Gamzee’s tall, muscular body completely boxing you in. “W-what the fuck do you think you're doing.” You hiss, struggling against his grip.

“You said we could find something better to do. Took us to a hotel room.” Gamzee slurred right next to your ear. You tense up, your stomach writhing like a pit of snakes. This can’t be happening.

“I-i didn't mean-“ you start but are interrupted by Gamzee flipping you around to face him. You can see his bleeding manic visage up close. Wound deep and weeping, eyes blown out and insane. You’ve never been more scared in your life 

“You're too cute to be a tease.” He growls. Grabbing your face in a vise grip.

“Gamzee, please.” You beg, pushing his shoulders; he doesn’t budge. Instead, he gets closer, pulling you up until your lips are sloppily locked. You can taste iron and sickly sweet soda as he forces his tongue into your mouth. Your body wants to freeze up, to let it happen like you have every other time he’s done this. But you can’t. Because he’s a fucking monster, because you can taste blood, feel it smearing across your face. He’s rolling his hips against you and you can feel his dick. after stabbing one of your friends and choking another, he’s hard. You can barely keep yourself from gagging. You're not even sure if you could getaway. Would he keep going if you really tried to get him to stop? You don't think so; you're struggling now, and if anything, he seems more excited. God, this can’t be happening. What the fuck are you going to do. This is hell; you're in hell; there's no other explanation for how something this awful could be happening to you.

Your phone rings, And Gamzee stops, pulling away slightly. You take the opportunity to slip out of his arms, stumbling back away from him. 

“I have to take this.” You gasp without even looking at it. Gamzee blinks at you, still standing in front of the door. For an awful second, you think he’s not going to move, that he’s just going to ignore the interruption and keep going. You almost cry with relief when he steps aside. You spring forward, rushing at the door. 

He grabs your arm before you can get it open.

“You're gonna come back when you're done.” He says in your ear, it’s a growl, a demand. You shiver, closing your eyes and nodding furiously, not trusting your voice. He keeps his hold, the other hand coming down briefly to grab your ass before he lets go completely.

You're out the door as fast as you can be. Sprinting across the parking lot to your car, slamming into its side in your desperation. You dig through your pocket for your keys, then let out a broken sob when you can't find them.

You check again, then again. They're not there. Your cars locked, but you can't see them inside. They're not on the ground. When did you lose them? They should have been in your pocket… Your back pocket. You know Gamzee knows how to pick pocket. Comping a feel would be the perfect opportunity. He nabbed your fucking keys. He's trying to force you back into that room. Force you to let him… Him… God, you feel sick. You collapse down against your car, your whole body shaking. What the fuck are you going to do? How long do you have until he comes out looking for you? the cops are coming; you could probably wait them out. Then you'll have to talk to the police, have to explain and re-explain everything that happened on the worst night of your life. Tonight is nowhere near done, you realize in cold horror. God, you just want to sleep. 

”uh… hey.” a low voice says. When you look up, you can't even manage to feel horrified when you find yourself face to face with your fuck boy stalker.

”Of course, you're here. Of fucking course.” you growl. Slamming your fist into the metal car door. 

”Sorry.” he says quietly. You laugh humorlessly.

”you know what, fine. You fucking win. If the world wants me dead this bad, Go ahead and kill me. Bury me in a shallow grave. Do what you want. I'm done.” you yell. 

”that's not why I'm here.” Dave the stalker says, shifting around awkwardly on his feet. He's looking at the ground like he's nervous. Like he wasn't the creep that's been following you around for months. What right did this guy have to be uncomfortable?

”yeah? More the lock me in your basement type? Want to come sniff my hair?” you mock. 

”want a ride?” 

”excuse me?”

”you look like you want to get out of here. I thought I'd offer you a ride.” 

”so you've just been watching me from the bushes and thought that now was a great time to come bother me? Like out of all the fucking people on this earth i’d ever want your help?” you growl.

” I can just leave if you want.” he half turns, like he's about to walk away. Leave you here with Gamzee to wait for the cops.

”wait.” you say. This is such a bad idea. They're going to find your body in the river tomorrow; you know that. But you're having trouble making yourself care; you just want out of here. ”okay, whatever. Let's go, creeper.” you say shakily. You think your stalker is smiling a little, which you're not a fan of. But you genuinely believe you'd rather endure whatever fucked up nonsense this guy has planned then to be face to face with Gamzee again. You follow him when he leads you to the nicest car in the parking lot, an almost brand new looking cherry red tesla. You've got yourself a rich stalker. Something about that you find very funny. That some handsome, wealthy dude is wasting his time creeping on ugly shitty you. If the whole stalking thing wasn't proof enough, the fact that a guy like this would want anything to do with you lets you know he has to be insane.

You slide into the passenger seat. Pushing the door open again once he was inside to make sure he hadn't locked child you in. It opened without a problem. Not that it would matter once you were going sixty miles on the open road. 

”where do you want to go?” he asks. You pause, thinking. Your apartment? Gamzee still has your keys; unless Sollux is home, you'd just be waiting outside. And If sollux is home, you'd have to face him. You'd rather sleep on the sidewalk.

”I don't care, anywhere, just drop me off at a park. I'll sleep on a bench.” you sigh. 

”you could stay at my place?” Dave says. You look over at him; that's the worst idea you've ever heard in your life. Basically guarantees some fucked up shits going to happen to you.

”fine.” you huff. And shift around in your seat to stare out the window. This is probably the dumbest thing you've ever done, But you're drunk and exhausted. All your fight is gone; you just want to sleep. Whatever path gets you there fastest is the path you'll take. 

”cool.” he says, And starts driving, Gamzee behind you. Your not even close to safe yet, but still, you can't help but feel relieved to be out of there.


End file.
